Oh Dear, We Are in Trouble!
by RachelleRadcliffe
Summary: Ginny is pregnant with 7th year and Head Boy, Harry's Potter baby! How will they get through the year with a sentimental Draco Malfoy, and the whole school knowing? Also Voldemort's on the loose, and he's just found a new prophecy...CH 7 UP
1. Somebody's In Trouble

**Oh Dear, We Are In Trouble**  
  
**A/N**: (Or rather _T/N_ for _Typer's Note_ tee hee) This isn't the author, but the author's good old pal! (Check me out at penname: **WeWantsIt** ;] ) Anyway, the reason this isn't her is because I'm typing it for her! So, this should be interesting, shouldn't it?  
  
**Chapter One: Somebody's In Trouble**  
  
Ginny Weasley lay on her bad in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Her hair, slighly loger than shoulder length, glistened in the sunlight. Her usually beautiful chestnut brown eyes were not seen however... she was unconsious.  
  
"What happened?!" shouted Madame Pomphrey at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I don't know she just - just.. fainted in my Transfiguration class five minutes ago," Professor McGonagall answered, her long face stricken with worry. "I don't know what could be causing this. Surely you can heal her right away?"  
  
"Surely, once I figure out what is wrong with her."  
  
Twenty minutes later Ginny woke up to see two faces staring at her.  
  
"Good gracious, she's awake." Ginny recognized this voice to belong to her best friend and her brother's girlfriend, Hermione Granger. When she looked at Ginny, her face loosened with relief to reveal a very beautiful seventh year with bouncy (not fuzzy) curls.  
  
"Bloody Hell Ginny!" she recognized the voice as her brother Ron's, with his hair just as fiery red and a knack for swearing. "Gave us a right good scare you did," he said, happy to see his little sister awake.  
  
"Hello," she said scanning the room, "Um... where's Harry?  
  
"Went looking for revival potion for her, left about two minutes ago." He answered.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Better question... what happened?" Ron butt in. "All I know is you fainted... Why?"  
  
"I dunno," Ginny started, but then Madame Pomphrey rushed into her, noticing she was finally awake.  
  
"Off you two, she needs her rest," she said, shooing them out the door. "She'll be fine to visit tomorrow."  
  
"By, Ginny," said Ron rather grumpily from being forced out the door.  
  
"We'll come back tomorrow, promise!" Hermione finished just before the doors closed.  
  
"Here drink this," Madame Pomphrey urged Ginny giving her a glass of clear liquid.  
  
Just as she drank she lifted her head and sneezed... as she did Madame Pomphrey caught the sneeze in a bottle. Ginny looked, she expected it to be, well gross, but found it fascinating to see that the bottle contained a grayish mist.  
  
"Um, what was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Well, seeing as how I can't find an illness I'm just taking some tests, we'll know soon what is the matter," Madame Pomphrey answered. "You best be getting some sleep." Just as she said that Ginny felt asleep instantly and started dreaming.  
  
Madame Pomphrey watched Ginny for about an hour and got bored. Seeing as how Ginny was her only patient she decided to walk the Gryffindor corridor before it got dark, surely Neville would need some medical attention. It had been three weeks since his last injury. When she returned (just as the castle had turned very dark) she found that the bottle had become an eerie green color with it's content of green wisps swirling around. "Oh my," she thought. "I must tell Professor McGonagall!"  
  
"Minerva, Minerva!" she yelled as she reached McGonagall's office.  
  
"What is it, Poppy?! Do you know what time it is?!" she answered, very annoyed.  
  
Madame Pomphrey, too tired from running to McGonagall's office, just held the bottle labelled GINNY WEASLEY. McGonagall gasped as she saw the swirling contents.  
  
"You know what this means, Minerva?"  
  
"Yes, I am aware... Ginny Weasley is pregnant."  
  
Meanwhile back in the Hospital Wing, Ginny was dreaming... more like having a flashback. She was walking down the corridors of Gryffindor tower, waiting for someone.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said as she ran up to him. "I missed you, even though it has only been a few hours."  
  
"Me too," Harry said grinning from ear to ear, as he picked her up and hugged her. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
"I have something to tell you," she said smiling.  
  
"Me too, but not here," Harry said.  
  
"Then where?" she said in mock dumbness. Harry didn't answer, but Ginny didn't seem to care, she knew where they were going.  
  
As head boy, Harry had his own personal room. He hardly ever used it though, seeing as how he missed his friends he shared his dormitory with, but on few occassions when he wanted to be by himself, he came there, just as he was this time. Only, Ginny was coming with him.  
  
As he held her hand they walked often glancing over their shoulders to check if they were being followed. This looked very suspicious. When they got to his room he muttered the password (which was Ginny Weasley) and climbed in with Ginny, still holding his hand following him.  
  
Harry and Ginny took a seat on his bed and then Harry spoke.  
  
"Ginny, the reason I brought you here was because I wanted to tell you... I love you, um a lot," he added.  
  
"Harry," Ginny started, "That is what I wanted to tell you!" she said smiling and turning pink.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course, I always have, its just... lately... I REALLY love you ever since we started going out," she said looking into his green eyes.  
  
Then, before either of them knew what was going on, they were snogging wildly before Harry pulled back.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked getting up. "Is it something I did?"  
  
"No," said Harry, assuring her. "It's just that I don't know... whether we should... I mean I WANT to but -"  
  
He was cut off by Ginny placing her index finger over his lips silencing him.  
  
It was only then, he realized how beautiful and sexy she truly was.  
  
"It's okay Harry... I want to."  
  
"No," thought Harry. "I won't be able to control myself." He felt a shiver go down his spine. But as he felt Ginny kiss his neck, he felt a tingle in his navel and he gave in. Before he knew it he was crawling on Ginny, clothes thrown in all directions... it had happened.  
  
Ginny was smiling and talking in her sleep, obviously unaware she was sleeping, to her she was living the best moment of her life again through memory.  
  
"Harry?" she said still sleeping, groping the side of her bed as though looking for him.  
  
"Harry?" she repeated.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
She turned around to see a tall, raven haired (messy by the way) young man looking back at her.  
  
"Harry!" she said looking up at him as though she hadn't slept, but had all the energy in the world.  
  
Harry seized her in a hug and held her like he would never let her go.  
  
"I was so scared, then Ron told me I missed you by a few minutes," he said. "I wasn't gonna let that happen to you so I stayed here until you woke up."  
  
"How long were you here? Wheres -" she began.  
  
"It's okay," Harry answered, "I've been here for an hour and I haven't seen Madame Pomphrey since I saw her jogging up the stair case.  
  
_So, that's how she stays fit_, Ginny thought.  
  
"What are you smiling about Harry?" she said as she looked at him, grinning with a huge grin on on his face.  
  
"Oh I think we both know," he said grinning.  
  
Ginny turned about fifteen shades of pink.  
  
"Harry, oh Harry," he teased. "So I am a Sex God!"  
  
"Shut up!" she said hitting him with a pillow.  
  
"So you wanna play huh?" he said smiling.  
  
"No, Harry," Ginny said laughing, teasing sort of way. "I'm warning you, Potter."  
  
Too late, just then Harry pounced on top of her, tickling her. They were being quite loud with their laughs and giggles but did not seem to care or even notice. They had each other and that was enough.

**T/N**: That's _Typer's Note_... Well, there's more of her story, but I don't feel like typing it all. So I'll add chapter two if she gets reviews, har har. Check out my stuff too at penname: **WeWantsIt**. Oh I'm such a shameless plugger. Anyway, this typing 100 pages of writing is hard, so review if you want some more!


	2. And the Father is

**Oh Dear We Are In Trouble**  
  
**A/N**: This isn't the author, but the author's good old pal! (Check me out at penname: **WeWantsIt** ;] ) Anyway, the reason this isn't her is because I'm typing it for her - again!  
  
**Chapter Two: And the Father is...**  
  
"We must find out who the father is, Poppy," said Albus Dumbledore very calmly. Professor McGonagall still on the verge of a heart attack, would not speak.  
  
"Of course I will, but why is it important, do we even have to tell her, she can be happier if she finds out on her own - "  
  
"We must, Poppy, because after a 9 months a baby will come out and unless... Ginny doesn't know she will be utterly confused," remarked McGonagall sarcastically.  
  
Madame Pomphrey looked utterly offended.  
  
"Well... at least I can..."  
  
"Oh really..."  
  
"I was always..."  
  
"You wish..."  
  
"Girls, girls, I mean ladies," Dumbledore said.  
  
"She started it," Madame Pomphrey said, pointing at Professor McGonagall who was not looking at her. And with that she left the room.  
  
"Argh," screamed Professor McGonagall. "My sister is such a git!"  
  
Madame Pomphrey was just about to walk into the hospital wing when something made her stop in her tracks. She had seen Harry and Ginny snogging like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Oh, heavens," she thought.  
  
She was just about to tell them off when Dumbledore's words came to her.  
  
"We must find who the father is."  
  
She realized she could not walk into the hospital till Potter left, she needed proof that Harry was the father; some sort of reference. Then a thought came over her.  
  
"I'm gonna find out before Minerva does!" she thought smiling. If she had to stay out all night she would.  
  
Harry and Ginny on the other hand showed no signs of boredom. They were quite content with each other's company.  
  
"Harry, where do you see us in the future?" she asked catching him off guard.  
  
"Hm, er... married... I guess with children I suppose," he said thinking.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I do... millions of babies -"  
  
Madame Pomphrey woke up with a snort. "He said baby," she said hopefully...  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"About eleven, why?"  
  
"It's late, I should go -"  
  
"No, don't leave," Ginny said.  
  
"I have to," Harry sighed. "It would be a big shock to see me here in the morning."  
  
"I've been doing it for two months!" Ginny said.  
  
Madame Pomphrey caught this and started listening hard.  
  
"Every night since you brought me to your room -" she blushed - "that one night I've been sneaking in and out of the girls' dormitory uncaught," she pleaded.  
  
"But you've never had Madam Pomphrey there while you're having a go at it!" he said, sighing heavily.  
  
"You're right," she gave in. "Okay fine..."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, love," he said.  
  
"Okay, goodnight Harry."  
  
"Good night, Ginny."  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you Ginny."  
  
Then to Madame Pomphrey's surprise they started snogging again!  
  
"Sweet jebus," she gasped. "Out Potter," she said, walking in the room. She felt so bad to have seen Harry and Ginny, mere children so happy and carefree. They had no idea of the responsibilities they would soon be bombared with.  
  
Harry ran up the marble staircase in hopes that no one would realize the time. When he got there, the common room seemed empty, except of two people sitting by the fire: Hermione and Ron. He tip toed passed them, but it was no use.  
  
"Harry," Hermione yawned, "What time is it?"  
  
"Um, around11:45," he replied. "Um, what's wrong with Ron?" he asked noticing his best friend passed out.  
  
"Oh, never mind him, just a simple sleep charm I put on him. We were so worried about Ginny that we couldn't sleep," she said motherly. "Never mind that though. Where were you?"  
  
"Oh... I was er... visiting Ginny," he said.  
  
Hermione's face turned into a disapproving stare.  
  
"Nothing happened," he said quickly, looking at her face.  
  
"Just BE CAREFUL Harry," she said warningly.  
  
"I know," he said assuring her. "Nothing happened. Promise. But um, do you need help lifting him to his dorm?"  
  
"No, it's okay, I'll just levitate him. Wimgaurdium Leviosa."  
  
As the three of them walked or floated into the boys' dormitory, Hermione heard giggling that almost made her drop Ron. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil (obviously guests of Seamus and Dean) were laughing and sneaking their way out of the room, while Seamus and Dean pretended to be fast asleep. They weren't fooling anyone though. One of Dean's snores sounded a lot like a laugh and Seamus gave him a high five.  
  
Hermione, putting Ron in bed seemed to not care much... just muttereing, "Damn Gryffindors," under her breath knowing quite well she was one too.  
  
The next day Madame Pomphrey marched up to Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"Well..." she asked.  
  
"Your house," Poppy answered.  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"I have no time for this!" she said. Pomphrey pretended she didn't hear. "I'll tell you," she said.  
  
"Your house."  
  
_Please not Potter_, she was thinking.  
  
"Plays Quidditch."  
  
_Please not Potter_.  
  
"Seventh year... shall I go on?" Pomphrey asked.  
  
"No," McGonagall started. "We shall tell the headmaster that his favorite student Harry Potter will be a father."

**T/N**: Still typing... yup. I'm feeding you guys this story for my friend, so the least you can do is review me too [**WeWantsIt**]! Well, this chapter was a bit boring, but I'm working on typing the next one right now. So keep reviewing and I'll keep typing for her! Thanks to her reviewers!


	3. The Prophecy and Invitation

**Oh Dear We Are In Trouble**  
  
**T/N**: This isn't the author, but the author's good old pal! (Check me out at penname: **WeWantsIt** ;] ) Anyway, the reason this isn't her is because I'm typing it for her - again and probably throughout this whole thing!  
  
**Chapter Three: The Prophecy and Invitation**  
  
They marched to Dumbledore's office and told him everything. When they were done, he looked up at them with his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"What we need now... is unity," he said.  
  
"Unity?" Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey repeated in unison (it was a twin thing) utterly perplexed.  
  
"Yes, unity," Dumbledore repeated. "This child will be just as famous as his or her father is. We must see to it that the houses are well associated if we are to protect this child from possible attack."  
  
"Attack... from who?" Poppy shreiked. "Voldemort is dead, Harry and Sirius finished him, and Weasley helped too, isn't that why they're so rich now?" she said very confused.  
  
"yes indeed you are correct Poppy, but some of his beloved Death Eaters are still out there, looking for some sort of Egyptian method to bring him back... and I daresay they'll find one."  
  
McGonagall placed her hand over her mouth. "But the prophecy -" she began.  
  
"The prophecy stated that their final battle," Dumbledore interrupted, "will take place when a new love replaces a life-long hatred. When Harry is happiest."  
  
"The child," McGonagall gasped. "Quite right," Dumbledore stated. He looked at Madame Pomphrey. She looked horrified.  
  
"Does it say who the victor will be?" she whispered.  
  
"The prophecy does not say which will come out alive, but," he sighed. "Whoever does survive will not only claim the other's life, but also... the newborn life... and the woman who carried it," he said sadly.  
  
Professor McGonagall was now sobbing. Madame Pomphrey looked as if she saw a ghost. "Weasley and the child?" she wimpered.  
  
Dumbledore levitated tissues to both women, then to himself.  
  
"But we must not think about that right now," he began. "For the time being we must unite the houses. The more love this child has, the more protection is has, and the stronger his or her father will be in the greatest duel in Wizarding history."  
  
"What do you want us to do?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Give these out," he said. As he said that, about a dozen envelopes appeared out of thin air. "Oh, and don't tell them yet. The child will make it known when it wants you to tell them about him or her."  
  
As McGonagall and Pomphrey walked out McGonagall stopped and turned around. "Do you know the gender of the child?"  
  
"Yes, I do," he smiled.  
  
Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Well?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled very proudly. "The child will look just like her father."  
  
Meanwhile, the Great Hall exploded with laughtehr and noise as the owl post arrived. Ginny, however, didn't notice she was on her third helping of breakfast.  
  
"Er... Ginny?" Harry said, looking at his girlfriend very surprised. Just then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Colin Creevey all got posts; invitations actually.  
  
_You are required to skip classes today and report to the Room of Requirement immediately after breakfast. The doors will open once everyone invited is inside. Wait there until further notice.  
  
Albus Dumbledore._  
  
_That's odd_, Harry thought. "Well, shall we get going?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said. "Just let me finish this real quick."  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked to the Room of Requirement. They knew where it was because in Harry's fifth year he taught an illegal group of people Defense Against the Dark Arts. They called themselves the D.A. for "Dumbledore's Army". As they walked on they saw other members of the D.A.  
  
"Been a while since we were in here." said Neville.  
  
"Yea, too long," Luna said, sighing.  
  
But Harry wasn't listening to Luna reminise about 'the good ole' days. He was busy looking at the girls he came in with. She looked at him very seducingly. Yes, Harry knew who she was. He knew too well. He was looking at his ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang.  
  
**A/N**: (Yes the author wrote this on the paper) Yes, I know Cho Chang is a year older than Harry. But in this story, for dramatic reasons, she is in her seventh year as well.  
  
**T/N**: It's short, but that's where I'm stopping it. My fingers hurt. Anyway, gotta get writing to my own fic, which by the way you should read. ;] (Penname: **WeWantsIt**) I can't help plugging! Please Review! (both mine and hers) The story of mine in particular that I would like you to read and review is **Harry Potter and the Curse of the Snake**. :) Aw this sucks.. she has more reviews than me!!! BIG SIGH.... 


	4. Truth or Dare

**Oh Dear We Are In Trouble**

**T/N**: Still isn't the author.. just the typist. Check me out at **WeWantsIt**. Enough said. Oh, if you hate Cho she'll be a real bitch in this chapter. ;]

**Chapter Four: Truth or Dare?**

"Hello Harry," she said winking at him. Ginny caught sight of this and scowled at Harry.

"Well, who the hell are we waiting for," said Ernie McMillan very unpatiently.

Just as he said that they heard a familiar voice coming up the corridor.

"Now, Goyle, are you writing this down?" the voice said. "If you find that your cookie is still dull, then sprinkle a little sugar on it, or vanilla extract. But remember the most important ingredient... is love."

When everyone realized that the voice belonged to Malfoy, they started cracking up. Malfoy, seeing that everyone was laughing at him, quickly tried to recover.

"Yea," he said. "That's what the dweeb said to me before I pounded him."

Everybody was laughing even harder until the doors opened and everyone stepped inside. Inside was a few couches. Everyone took a seat expecting Dumbledore to walk in but twenty minutes later when no one came everybody was getting bored.

"Well, I'm out," Zacarias Smith said walking towards the door. He pulled it, but it would not open.

"Er... guys we're kinda stuck."

"What!" Ron said getting up and turning the knob. "He's right."

"More over...Alohomora!" Hermione said. Nothing happened.

"Well what do we do now?" Luna asked.

"Somebody will come, won't they?" Seamus asked.

"Of course, Dumbledore will. It's just a matter of time." Ron said.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do?" Malfoy asked.

Everyone turned around... Malfoy being... nice?

"I've got an idea," Cho said grinning. "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

"Well sure, there's nothing else to do," Luna said happily.

"Oh," said Cho. "I don't know if you should play, it's a grown-up game. So you and Vir-Ginny should sit out," she said smiling.

"I'm not a - " Ginny began, then remembered her brother was in the room, "a child," she recovered.

"I still don't think you should -"

"If she doesn't play then I don't," said Harry, defending his girlfriend. "Oh, and Luna too."

"Fine!" Cho said clearly wronged.

"Ooh... I go first," said Parvati. "Dean... truth or dare?"

"Um... truth."

"Do you think that Lavender is the hottest one in this room?"

Both Dean and Lavender blushed.

"Of course... I actually wanted to know if she would go out with me," he said still blushing.

"Of course I would," Lavender said, flinging her arms around him.

"Seamus truth or dare?" asked Dean.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the thing you said you would do all week."

"What!?" said Seamus blushing.

"No reason to be shy mate," Dean told Seamus.

Seamus walked over to Parvati and asked her out. She accepted and there was one more couple in the room.

"You guys are boring!" Cho shouted.

"Okay fine truth or dare Cho?"

"Dare me."

"_She wants action, I'll give her action_." Seamus thought. "I dare you to..." she started whispering in her ear.

"Finally," Cho said.

She walked over to Harry and started snogging him. Harry didn't even close his eyes, he was so surprised. He finally was able to pry her off him. Ginny looked shocked.

"What the hell was that about?!" he asked angrily.

"Well," Cho said. "Seamus' dare was to snog who I lost, whoever I first... well you know Harry." She giggled.

Ginny looked on the verge of tears. "H-Harry?" she asked.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry I never told you," he said apologetically. He was now holding her. "Don't you believe for one second that I like her in the slightest. I love you, Ginny. You're the one I wanna be with."

"I know," said Ginny wiping a tear. "I'm sorry Harry, I was acting stupid."

"No, you're not stupid, you're the smartest -"

"Hem, hem," coughed Hermione.

"Well you know what I mean," said Harry smiling and laughing.

The two kissed and all was forgotten.

"Whatever," Cho muttered. "Draco, truth or dare?"

Draco wasn't listening, he was still telling recipes to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh my God, it's Martha Stewart!" Cho yelled.

"Where!? Hey... that's not funny," said Draco sadly.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um... Dare."

"I dare you to..." Cho started whispering in his ear.

"What?" shouted Malfoy. "That's wrong... that's evil."

Again everybody looks at Malfoy raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, c'mon guys... I'm not that bad." he said exasperated.

"Fine I'll do it then!" Cho shouted.

"No Cho!" Malfoy screamed, but it was too late. Cho pointed her wand at Ginny. Before anyone could stop her, she shouted, "Stupefy!"

There was a thud on the floor and Harry opened his eyes to see Ginny standing where she had been, completely unaffected.

"Um... what just happened?" she asked.

"Cho's tried to stun you, only for some reason it backfired and now... she's passed out." Luna said.

"I know that... but why's it backfired?" She looked around. Everybody seemed confused, except Hermione. She looked at Ginny with wide eyes and her hands clamped over her mouth. "Ginny...you're -" she began but was interrupted.

Ginny was on the floor, on her knees clutching her stomach and groaning in pain.

"Ginny... what is it?" asked Harry nervously.

"My stomach," she cried.

"We've gotta get her outta here!" Harry announced.

"How, the doors locked?!" Ron asked scared for his little sister.

"Well," Malfoy began. "This is a room of requirement... so maybe there is an exit of requirement."

Everybody stared at him.

"It was just a suggestion."

Everybody started arguing until Hermione spoke calmly. "Open the door, Ginny."

"What are you mad, the doors -" Ron started.

"She can open it," Hermione said calmly.

Ginny, feeling hopeless, was carried to the door by Harry. She turned the knob and to her surprise the doors opened to reveal a very worried McGonagall running towards them.

"What happened Potter?" McGonagall asked when they were in the Hospital Wing.

"Um... she had stomach pains after Cho tried to stun her."

"Her stomach!" she exclaimed. "Poppy, check the child!"

"I'm fine," Ginny said annoyed. "My stomach hurt a minute ago but I'm fine now. It's probably cramps."

But Madame Pomfrey ignored her, instead she placed a wand to Ginny's stomach and said, "Expectis de joven onsar."

The tip of Madame Pomfrey's wand turned to a green color. She sighed in relief. Ginny looked at Harry to see if he had any idea of what was going on, but he was just as lost as she was.

"Minerva, the child is safe, it just moved positions inside the womb."

Harry looked at Ginny who was looking at McGonagall.

"Womb?" Ginny asked.

McGonagall turned around and realized that in the business of seeing if the baby was safe, they let the secret out.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley," she began. "You and Mr. Potter are expecting a child.

**T/N**: Whooo, that was one cliffhanger wasn't it? I think that's all you little munchikins deserve for the day. I'm tired of typing, and after all I myself don't get reviews. Anyway, thanks to all the reviews, but as I'm not the author, I can't answer all of them. But she sends her regards and wishes for me to type more, but I am lazy. Oh and btw, don't you all love Draco in this chapter? ;]


	5. Dreams and Letters

**Oh Dear We Are In Trouble**

**T/N**: Still isn't the author.. just the typist. Check me out at **WeWantsIt**. Enough said. Oh, if you hate Cho she'll be a real bitch in this chapter. ;]

**Chapter Five: Dreams and Letters**

Harry looked at Ginny, she looked mortified.

"You two may go... and no word of this to your fellow students until you've spoken to Dumbledore." With that Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey walked out leaving the two of them alone.

"Pregnant?" Ginny asked. "Oh my god... I'm gonna be a mother."

Ginny wrapped her arms around a very confused Harry.

This is the perfect oppurtunity, he thought.

He had been wondering how to ask Ginny to marry him. He had been thinking of holding it off until she graduated, but now was as good as any. He reached out his robes and pulled out an engagement ring that had been his mother's.

"Ginny... will you er -?" Harry stuttered, but was interrupted.

"Of course I will," Ginny gasped and kissed him. After a while Ginny announced that she was tired.

"Let's go to bed," Harry said.

When they were in "their" room he looked at Ginny fast asleep. That's my pregnant fiance, he thought. And as he thought this he felt: happy. He was on a cloud mime. He was going to get married to the girl he loved and start a family with her. June it's a little earlier than I preffered, but it's actually happening! He was so happy he thought he could've even hugged Snape. Then he had the dream...

The moment he closed his eyes Harry saw pictures in his head of sand and pyramids. Then he saw a blonde man bowing down to something that looked like a cat. He heared the man speaking in a weird language.

"Owit neh sitna," the man spoke. Then Harry heard the voice of another man, but no other man could be seen, the only other animal besides the cat was a snake, but the snake had the voice of a man Harry knew all too well. He had heard the voice of Voldemort.

"Come now, Lucius," the snake said. "Feed me..."

The blonde man Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoy drew a mouse out of a bag and fed it to the snake. Harry watched in disgust as the snake tortured it, rather than quickly eat it.

"My lord," Malfoy said. "The potion is ready."

"We must wait until the time is righ!" Voldemort hissed. "Until it is time for the prophecy to be fulfilled. I'll have his life, his child, and his little girlfriend."

"Noooo!!" Harry yelled as he woke up the next morning, his scar hurting uncontrollably.

Ginny also woke up and looked at Harry.

"What is it Harry?" she asked nervously.

"Voldemort's back," Harry said.

Ginny gasped.

"Come on Ginny, we need to see Dumbledore."

Harry and Ginny raced up to Dumbledore's office hand in hand. Harry expected Dumbledore to still be asleep, but when they got there, he saw Dumbledore as if expecting this arrival.

"Hello, Harry," he said. "I was wondering when I would see you. Hello Ms. Weasley."

"Hello," Ginny said nervously..."Um, can someone tell me what is going on."

"Of course Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore started. "Please have a seat you two."

"I suppose you have a lot of worries abotu your upcoming child." he said. "I have much to tell you. You may find this news very sad and disturbing, but nevertheless you must know."

Dumbledore told Harry and Ginny everything about the Prophecy. That explained Harry's dream. Wehn he was done explaining Ginny was crying silently and Harry was looking up at Dumbledore, fury in his eyes.

"YOU KNEW? YOU KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN?" he shouted. "Why didn't you tell me!!"

"If I told you, you would've tried to stop it," Dumbledore calmly said.

"You're damn right I would've tried to stop it," Harry yelled.

He looked and Ginny then looked at Dumbledore. Then he realized that it wasn't Dumbledore's fault, it wasn't Ginny's fault. It wasn't even his own fault. This was determined before he was even born.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will defeat the Dark Lord as you have done so many times before," Dumbledore spoke up, "but I will make sure to it that you have extra Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons with Professor Lupin, you and Mr. Weasley."

"What's Ron got to do with this?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Weasley and you are the youngest known aurors to wizarding kind. He proves a very valuable asset to defeating the Dark Lord's supporters. There will be no way I will under any terms allow you to be defeated."

Harry felt very determined because of Dumbledore's faith in him.

"The reprecaution if you shall lose is too much to risk," he said looking at Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny, now rubbing her belly. Harry was not going to let Voldemort take away his family... again.

"I'll do whatever it takes," he said.

As Harry and Ginny were leaving, Harry turned around to ask Dumbledore one more question.

"Headmaster, about yesterday... the Room of Requirement," Harry began, but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Yes that was my attempt at uniting the houses... I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up."

As Harry and Ginny walked out of the office they were at a loss for words. But Ginny knew that Harry loved her and would not let anything happen to her and their child and Harry was thinking the same way.

As they walked, another important question struck Harry,

"How are we going to tell everyone, Gin?"

Ginny looked at him. She obviously hadn't thought of that either.

They headed to the owlery where Harry began scribbling a letter to Sirius. Ginny also did the same.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you guys? I hope you are doing well. I've written this letter to tell you that I'm pregnant. But don't worry, me and Harry are doing the adult thing by getting married. Please don't be angry._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

"Well... that was rubbish," Ginny said after reading Harry her letter.

"It can't be as bad as mine." he said reading his aloud.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I've written this letter to tell you Ginny and I are expecting a baby. We are also getting married. I know you may be angry with me, but please don't send an owl with a howler. I'm trying._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry and Ginny tied the letters to Hedwig and watched her soar out the window to the Ministry of Magic.

They walked out to the Great Hall while a few Ravenclaw girls gasped and giggled. Then they saw even more faces looking up at them. They found Ron and Hermione and sat down next to them. Hermione was fidgeting with her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Hey... mate!" Ron said happily. "What's up with them?" he said gesturing towards the giggling Ravenclaw girls.

"Um... I don't -" Harry began but was interrupted by Hermione spilling her pumpkin juice on Ron's lap.

"Oh, um so sorry Ron... oops," Hermione said.

By the time Ron was cleaned up he totally forgot about the giggling Ravenclaws and if Harry didn't know any better, he'd saw that was what Hermione was trying to do.

After breakfeast Professor McGonagall called the students who were going to Hogsmeade.

"I'm not feeling too well to go," Harry lied.

"I'll stay to watch over him," Ginny added.

"Oh com on!" Ron said. "It'll be fun."

"Ron, who cares if they go or not," yelled Hermione. "Why don't you wanna spend some 'alone time' with me?" she was grinning, obviously distracting Ron.

"Oh!... yes 'alone time'," he said catching on.

As the two walked out of the castle Harry thought he saw Hermione give Ginny a wink.

"She knows," Ginny told Harry. "She found out on her own. The reason Cho couldn't stun me was because you can't stun a pregnant witch."

"She... RON!" he yelled, obviously reminded they had not told Ron.

"She won't tell him... she wants us to do it."

"How?"

The castle was nearly empty as Ginny and Harry went up to their room.

"Okay..." Ginny said. "Pretend your Ron. Ron... Harry and I are preg-HARRY STOP LAUGHING!"

"Sorry..." Harry said. "I just... I didn't know I was pregnant," he laughed. "This is just soo... sudden. Wiat are you trying to tell me I'm fat?"

He looked at Ginny, she was cracking up too,

"Oh yes," she laughed. "The hottest Quidditch player of the century is positively obeesce."

"You think I'm the hottest quidditch player of the century?" he said smiling.

"Of course.. and the second hottest guy in England," she teased.

"Second?" he asked.

"Yes, Orlando Bloom's kinda hot too," she said grinning.

"Ouch, I'm hurt," he teased back. "But I'm still the Sex God."

"Right you are." Ginny said, pulling him by the collar of his shirt for a kiss.

**T/N**: That's definitely all for today. I don't really wanna type this anymore, as I'm not really getting anything out of this. So I don't know what will happen from here. Keep reviewing, mine and hers!


	6. Telling Ron

**Oh Dear We Are In Trouble**

**T/N**: Still isn't the author.. just the typist. Check me out at WeWantsIt. Enough said. I made a mistake last chapter on this note... you're right... Cho wasn't even in it! Well, here ya go!

**Chapter Six: Telling Ron**

They laughed around and hung out enjoying each other's company. It was the most relaxed the couple have been since they found out about the baby. Harry and Ginny just lay on the bed, looking up at the celing, which, like the Great Hall, resembled a night sky.

"Can you believe this?" Ginny said, seizing his hand. "We're actually going to be a family."

"Yea, I know," Harry said. "It's like a dream come true."

They had completely forgotten about Voldemort or the Prophecy.

"Well I think they're back now," Ginny said.

"Are you ready to give your brother the shock of a lifetime?" Harry asked.

"As read as I'll ever be," she answered.

As they walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry immediately found Ron and Hermione.

"Hey," Harry began.

"WHAT MATE??" Ron yelled. "You're going to have to speak louder. I seem to have lost my hearing!"

"What's happened to him?" Ginny asked.

"Poor guy," Hermione answered. "He fell victim to Fred and George's No Sound Suckers."

Harry and Ginny knew that they wouldn't be able to tell Ron until he got his hearing back.

"WELL I'M GOING TO BED!!!" Ron shouted, unaware of how loud he was.

As he walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory Harry could hear Ron yelling a good night to Neville who screamed in shock. Just as Harry and Ginny were about to leave, Harry turned around to talk to Hermione.

"I just... wanna... er thank -" Harry began.

"It's okay," Hermione interrupted. "I know and... I know Ron would've been weird about it so I distracted him until you're ready to tell him."

"I thought you were," he said smiling. "One thing still bothers me... how did you know?"

"Every witch knows that you can't harm a pregnant witch!" Hermione said matter of factly.

"Oh... I remember reading that somewhere!" Ginny said. "Must've slipped my mind. But how did you know I could open locked doors?"

"Aren't you ever going to read _Hogwarts, a History_?" she said annoyed.

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other, dumbstruck.

"Well, when Hogwarts was created, Rowena Ravenclaw was expecting a child, so she enchanted the castle's doors to open at a pregnant witche's touch, even if they were locked so that if she had an emergency she would be able to tell someone." Hermione stated.

"Oh... that's smart." Ginny said.

"Very convenient." Harry added.

"Or not." Hermione said seriously.

"Why now?" Ginny asked.

"It's such a known fact that (_you should go read the typist story at Penname_ **WeWantsIt**) you can't stun pregnant woman. I think Cho may know," said Hermione sadly.

They all just looked at each other in disbelief.

That night Harry stayed awake thinking about how he was going to tell Ron. "_Maybe_," he thought, "_Ron is permanently damaged so I don't have to... yea right. Fred and George would never invent something like that_."

The next morning Harry and GInny found their usual spot in the Great Hall by Ron and Hermione. They were gonna just do it... they were gonna tell Ron everything.

"Ron, Ginny and I have something to tell you," Harry said.

"Well, it's just gonna have to wait," Ron said, looking up. "The post's here."

Above the Great Hall hundreds of owls were flying dropping packages and letters to students.

"_Oh no_," Harry thought, "_Please no howlers_."

He looked at Ginny who was obviously thinking the same thing. To their relief no howlers came, not even a letter from Sirius. Hermione got a copy of the Daily Prophet, which Ron now held in his hands.

"Hey, Harry, you're on the front page!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione what this meant at once and tried to distract Ron.

"Ron, why don't you help me with -"

"Hold this, Mione," Ron said. "I wanna read this."

"No," Ginny yelled trying to snatch the paper, but it was too late, he was reading out loud.

"The boy who lived is now the boy who lives, another tale. Harry Potter, 17, has stunned the world with his bravery while defeating You-Know-Who last summer, has yet again found himself facing another dilemma...fatherhood. And who may you ask the mother? None other than Ginny Weasley, Harry's best friend's little sister. To see more information see page 10."

But Ron had had enough and thre the newspaper on the floor and started to turn as red as his hair.

"IS THIS TRUE?!" he shouted at Harry and Ginny. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO TELL ME?!"

"Ron!!" Ginny said. "We're getting married!"

Harry thought this would make Ron feel better, on the contrary, he seemed madder.

"HOW PLEASANT!" he yelled.

"Ron... stop it, you're making a scene." Hermione yelled.

"I'll make a scene if I want to!" he yelled back.

All of the faces in the Great Hall were looking at them.

"Wait," he said. "You aren't surprised. YOU KNEW!"

"Ron, calm down!" Hermione said, but he ignored her.

"Ron... I'm sorry but we're getting married, we're trying - " Harry started.

"Who says I want a bastard like you for a brother!?" Ron interrupted.

"Ron!" Ginny screamed.

Ron rushed out of the Great Hall as Harry followed. Ginny was about to follow them but Hermione held her back. Once outside Harry tried to talk to Ron.

"Oh, c'mon, Ron," he said. "You knew we were serious!"

Ron kept walking and talking to Harry but would not look at him.

"My baby sister Harry!" Ron said. "As if Cho wasn't enough for you!"

"That is not fair Ron!" Harry said defensively. "Never bring up Cho again!"

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Ron asked. "The decency to ask me."

"Oh, nice little chat that would be." Harry said sarcastically. " 'Hey Ron... How'd you do on that test... by the way, I was wondering if I could shag with your sister tonight."

When Harry said that, Ron turned around.

"But she's my sister!" Ron shouted. For the first time in their entire friendship, Harry was actually scared of Ron.

"Hermione is like my sister and you don't hear me getting all tipsy on you, so don't be a hypocrite!" Harry shouted.

Ron turned around. Harry thought that Ron was going to pull out his wand, but he didn't. He did something Harry would've never suspected. Harry saw Ron's fist coming straight at his face, but was too shocked to move. It hit his face with such a force that Harry was pushed down to the floor. There was a long period of silence before Ron spoke.

"Harry... I'm so sorry." he said, helping him off the floor.

"Ouch, Ron, that hurt," Harry said, very annoyed, but acting as though Ron had done it on accident.

"I'm so sorry, Harry... I don't know what came over me," Ron said, wide eyed, brushing the dirt off Harry's clothes.

"It's okay, Ron," Harry said.

"No it's not!" Ron interrupted. "I'm always saying that you belong with Ginny and that I always wanted you as a brother, but when I see that it has happened, here I am giving you the ole', one, two."

"Ron.. it's okay, but um.. just tell me, have you got that out of your system?" Harry asked, smiling.

Ron nodded. "Never again mate."

As they walked to the Gryffindor common room (so Ron could get some fizzing whizbees and chocolate frogs) Harry told Ron about the prophecy.

"I'll do what ever I can mate!" Ron said. "I'd fight with you till death."

Harry was so glad to have his best friend by his side.

As they walked through the portrait hole, Harry saw Ginny and Hermione already sitting there, waiting for them. As Ginny saw Harry she gasped. Harry didn't know why until he felt a gash on his cheek from where Ron's knuckles were.

"What in Merlin's name have you done to him!?" Ginny yelled at Ron as she swept past him to get to Harry.

"We've made up," Harry told Ginny. She grabbed both of them and hugged them tight.

"In Ron's defense, I did kind of deserve it," Harry said.

"yea, but it will never happen again," Ron said. "Unless Harry starts fancying one of our brothers."

"I dunno," Harry said laughing. "I've always had a thing for Bill." he was cracking up now, as was everybody else.

"Nah.. that's more of a Draco thing," Ginny said, her sides aching with laughter.

"Yea, what's with him?" Ron asked.

"I dunno," Hermione cut in. "I think ever since his father ran away 2 years ago, he's been... himself, if you know what I mean."

"You don't think that he's -" Harry began.

"I dunno" Ginny said, "but he offered giving me 'mommy and me classes'."

The room was full of laughter for a good 20 minutes. Then Harry heard a tap on the window.

"Hedwig!" he said excitedly as he opened the window to let her in.

Harry took the parchment from Hedwig's leg and she flew to the owlery. It was a letter from Sirius.

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know what to say... Congradulations? Yes I knew about the Prophecy. Dumbledore told me over summer. Try your best to keep up your grades, but remember that there are more important things now. You are more like James than you'll ever know, so you'll be fine. Keep me updated._

_Sirius_

_P.S. I didn't send a howler, but heads up, Molly did._

"Well, he took it well," Ginny said happily.

"I wonder how Mum will," Ron said.

The four of them went to class. Harry said goodbye to Ginny as she went to her DADA class as he, Ron , and Hermione went to Potions. Harry was having a good day until Snape came over to him.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter," Snape hissed. "Can you read?"

"Yes, sir I can," Harry replied.

"Well can you read me the third ingrediant."

"It says - oh," Harry said realizing he had forgot to add three drops of dragon's blood.

"Maybe next time you'll focus more on your school work than your very dramatic personal life." Snape said.

He turned away and muttered, "So much like your father... the next generation of fools is on it's way."

Harry was just about to stand up and say something until he heard somebody else do so.

"Professor, that was rude!" Draco said.

The whole class turned around. Draco, defending Harry? Snape was also caught off guard.

"What has gotten into you Malfoy?" he asked sounding scared.

"I just don't think it's fair to talk about Harry's personal life in class." Draco said. "It's very irrelevant and not to mention mean."

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't wanna have to do this... but you leave me with now choice. Ten points from Slytherin." After saying this Snape went back to his desk and did not speak for the rest of the class.

When class ended Harry and Ron and Hermione went to Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures Class.

"Today ye'll be learnin' with crumple horned snorlacks... jess transfer 'em into their cages and feed 'em these here... earthworms." Hagrid said.

Harry found this lesson to be quite enjoyable. Shorklebacks were really friendly and easy to care for, Harry even saw Draco cuddling up with one of them as if it were some sort of puppy.

"Er, Harry can I have a word?" Hagrid said.

"Uh sure Hagrid," Harry answered, placing his shorkleback into it's cage.

"How're you holdin' up?" Hagrid asked concerned.

"Er... I'm fine. The worse is yet to come, I guess." Harry said.

"Well, I jes' wana let yeh know that I'm here for yeh... if yeh ever needin' me." Hagrid said in a fatherly voice.

"Thank you Hagrid," Harry answered touched by what Hagrid said.

After class the three of them walked down to the Great Hall for dinner and met up with Ginny. They were all laughina dn having fun until Harry saw something soaring towards him.

Errol, the Weasley owl landed (rather thudded) on the table where Hermione's soup was. Everybody was laughing as the bird tried to not burn itself, but Harry was too busy looking at the mail he had just received. Ginny and Ron looked too, Hermione gasped. The letter was in a scarlet red envelope and Harry knew exactly what it was. A howler. Another odd thing was that it was addressed to both Harry and Ginny. They opened it apprehensively. They watched as the letter got up and started to scream in their faces in the voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO!! GINNY WEASLEY YOU ARE SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! HARRY POTTER, AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! YOU TWO HAD BETTER GET MARRIED! I AM KEEPING YOU ARE THE BURROW OVER CHRISTMAS BREAK SO I CAN KEEP AN EYE ON YOU! YOU GUYS HAD BETTER STRAIGHTEN YOUR ACT UP! AND I MEAN IT NO MORE FUNNY BUSINESS!!"

Harry and Ginny watched in horror as the letter tore itself in pieces then blew up.

"Um... she seemed absolutely delighted," Ron said.

"Does she not know about the prophecy?" Hermione asked.

"I guess not." GInny answered.

"I reckon Dumbledore will tell her." Ginny said.

They looked up at Dumbledore who was tying up a letter to Errol's leg.

They all decided that it was late and went to the common room. Everybody was talking about the new baby.

"What are you going to name it?" Colin Creevey asked.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, they hadn't thought about that.

After the millionth question of who will it look like, Harry decided that it was late and that he wanted to go to bed.

"Okay, that's enough." Harry said, waking Ginny up. "Time for bed."

**T/N**: That's all your getting for a week!!!!!!!!! My wrist hurts like a BITCH!!!!!!!! ARghhh I really don't wanna type this anymore.


	7. MommyAndMe Classes

**Oh Dear We Are In Trouble**

**T/N**: Still isn't the author.. just the typist. Check me out at WeWantsIt. BLah blah...

**Chapter Six: Mommy-and-Me Classes**

When Ginny and Harry got to their room Ginny went to sleep right away. Harry on the otherhand found it rather difficult to fall asleep, but when he did at long last, he had a dream.

He saw Ginny and she was happy. She also was holding something... a bundle... a baby... his baby and he saw as she answered the door. But who was it at the door if he could just see... It was him! He looked a little more adult and more handsome. Harry realized that this was the life he wanted. THen he dreamed that Dobby was marrying Winky. But it was the next dream that Harry remembered vividly.

Again he saw Ginny, this time she was unmistakably miserable. She was crying. He also saw... no it couldn't be... Voldemort.

Voldemort was carrying a bundle as well. Harry realized that the child he was holding was his. He screamed in terror as he heared the baby say it's first word directed at Voldemort, _Daddy_.

Harry woke up with a start. "NOOOO!" he yelled, waking Ginny.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny said, startled.

"Voldemort, he had... he had... he.. was.. holding.. our baby!"

"Harry", Ginny gasped, hugging Harry. "It's alright. He'll never get his filthy hands on our baby."

Harry felt better. Ginny always had that warm, calming effect on him.

Soon Harry found himself dreaming about the Dobby and Winky union.

The next few weeks went by fast, probably because Harry had fun and had nothing to complicate his life anymore than it already was. Snape was still not talking to Harry, his crumple horned shorlacks back was living and thriving, his Defense Against the Dark lessons were going extremely well and Ginny almost four months pregnant, was now showing signs of early pregnancy.

"Wow... you sure can eat," Harry said, astonished looking at Ginny one morning.

"I'm eating for two," she said, her mouth full. She swallowed. "Remember, we have those classes with Draco today."

"What?!" Harry said. "You actually took him up on his offer?"

"Of course," Ginny said. "What bad can it do?"

After they ate they quickly met up with Draco in the library.

"Hey, you two," he said excitedly running up to hug them.

"Er... hi." Harry said.

"First of all, I'd like to start with breathing exercises." Draco said. "Now, follow me. In..." he took a breath and closed his eyes. "And out... didn't that feel good?"

"Um.. yea" Ginny answered.

Thirty minutes later the couple was attempting to change the diaper of a doll Draco enchanted to act like a newborn.

"No," Harry said as the doll peed directly on his glasses. GInny couldn't help but laugh.

"It goes like -" Ginny began.

"But I thought you had to -" Harry said.

"No... isn't that upside down?" Ginny said.

"Then what's this?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, do we really need it?" Ginny asked.

"I think this is used to -" Harry began.

"No, it can't be... can it?" Ginny replied.

"Than what exactly does it do?" Harry asked.

"I dunno.. stop yelling at me." Ginny said.

"I'm not!" Harry responded.

"You just did!" she retaliated.

"No, I'm not, you are!" he said.

"Hey!" Draco interrupted. "The baby doesn't like to see Mommy and Daddy fighting, this isn't helping."

"The baby wants a clean diaper." Harry shot back.

"Yea, and you're not exactly helping either" Ginny said. "So let us figure it out!"

Harry looked at his fiance and couldn't be prouder. Draco looked seriously affronted.

"I'm sorry, " Harry said, holding Ginny.

"Me too," Ginny said. "Oh my gosh! Look... we did it!"

Harry looked at the doll. It had a diaper on it, they had actually done it! Sure they were covered in powder and mess, but they actually succeeded in putting a diaper on a baby.

Harry and Ginny started to hug and kiss when someone came up to them from behind causing the couple to jump and Ginny to bite Harry's tongue.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," he muttered.

They turned around to see Draco nudging them.

"You guys did it," he said sobbing. "You guys overcame your obstacles and actually did it!" he cried even harder. "I'm so proud of you two."

"Thanks Draco," Ginny said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well, we should get going," Harry said, trying to get out of the room so he didn't start an outburst of laughter between him and Ginny.

"Oh... yes, you guys have learned a lot.. probably the hardest thing there is..." Draco said.

"Well, bye," Harry said, the laughter almost spilling out over the top of his mouth.

"Wait," Draco said, "Before you go, don't forget to take Betty."

"Betty?" Ginny asked.

"Your practice baby," Draco answered.

"You named the doll?!" Harry said, almost laughing.

"Of course I named it," Draco said. "Well, bring her back here same time next week and we'll see how you did."

"Yea, sure, whatever," Harry said as he grabbed the doll and Ginny's hand and ran out the door. When they were out of earshot they looked at each other and laughed uncontrollably.

They went out on the snowy grounds to see Hermione and Ron sitting on a bench. Still laughing, they sat down.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Draco," Harry said. His sides still aching from laughing so hard.

"Look what we did!" Ginny exclaimed, showing Ron and Hermione 'Beey' and her diaper.

"Wow, that's really nice," Hermione said. "But why didn't you guys just use disposable ones?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, knowing what the other had been thinking. "Why hadn't he thought of that?"

Meanwhile, back in the library Draco was wiping a tear from his eye with a hankerchief.

"They grow up so fast," he whispered.

Meanwhile, in a top secret hiding place (the Riddle house).

"Wormtail," Voldemort hissed. "Read me the paper."

"Y-yes master," Wormtail replied and started reading the news about Harry Potter in the Daily Prophet. When he was finished beind read to, Voldemort laughed to himself.

"Yes, Potter, it begins."

"Sir," said Bellatrix Lestrange, a fellow death eater. "Please tell us how you plan on fullfilling your plan... in time... m-master. You are in no condition to fight... you may lose."

"Wormtail... give dear Bellatrix a lesson in not questioning me," Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, sir," Wormtail replied... "_Crucio_!" he said directing his wand at a screaming Bellatrix.

She was on her knees moaning in agony.

"Apologize to master." Wormtail ordered.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I'm unworthy," she bellowed.

"Release the curse," Voldemort said, pleased. Wormtail frowned. He truly loved being in power. THe moment he lifted his wand away from Bellatrix the curse was lifted.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort said. "I hope you learned a lesson."

"Yes, master, never again, my Lord, never again." she cried.

"Yes, no where's Lucius with my rat?" he asked unpatiently.

"Harry!" Hermione said outraged. "Take that baby out of your napsack!"

"What?!" said Harry in a sleepy voice. "Oh, right."

He pulled the doll out by the leg and thrust it at Hermione.

"Here, you take it," he said groggily.

"Ginny..." Ron saidpoking his sister on the shoulder.

"What... already?" she asked pulling out a diaper of her bag.

"No, Ron said," I just wanted to know if you were alive."

"Barely," she answered, then leaned on Harry's shoulder.

"Honestly, you two!" Hermione said, rocking the doll back and forth to stop it's crying. "You guys should take better care of Betty... she's YOUR baby."

"But, 'Mione, she's not even real, she's just a doll." Ron said.

Hermione looked at him with evil eyes.

"No," Ginny said. "It's not a doll... it's the bloody devil."

"Is it really that hard?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron," Harry said sarcastically. "Aside from the waking up at all hours of the morning to feed the baby, to change the baby, to hold the baby, yea... I'd say it's a stroll in the park!"

"I'm in no condition to go to classes." Ginny announced. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Harry agreed.

"Here," Ginny said, thrusting her bag at Ron. "Watch your 'neice' for me."

And with that Harry and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall. As soon as they left, the doll started crying.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Um... it's probably hungry." Hermione answered, trying to feed it with a bottle. "No?" she asked the baby, now starting to worry.

"Um... now what?" said Ron, pulling out his wand. "I can stun her."

"It probably needs a diaper change." She said, checking it's backside. "No, not that either."

"I'll stun it, Hermione," Ron said, raising his wand.

"Put that away!" Hermione shrieked.

"Then what do we do?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "For the first time in my life, I'm lost!" Hermione cried.

Ron looked over at the Slytherin table where Crabbe and Goyle were having a burping contest.

"I wish they would stop that," Ron said angrily. "Stupid blokes!"

"Ron... that's it you're a genius!" she said, placing Betty over her shoulder and patting her back. Betty burped, then to Ron's amazement, stopped crying.

"'Mione," he said. "You're a bloody genius!"

"Well, let's just hop that we can get through the day." Hermione said, trying to hide a smile of accomplishment.

At dinner ROn and Hermione met up with a well rested Harry and Ginny. They laughed as they saw them come in. They looked just as Harry and Ginny had looked when they attempted to change Betty's diaper. Hermione's face was covered in powder and her clothes were wrinkly. Ron's hair was out of place and had powder all over his clothes and his face. He was holding a bottle as if it were permanently glued to his hand. They walked into the Great Hall as if they were zombies.

"Well... how'd it go?" said Harry, smiling.

"Here," Ron said, giving Harry Betty. "I say we chuck it in moaning Myrtle's bathroom!" he said angrily.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked Hermione, a grin spreading across her face.

"Yes," Hermione said in zombie like trance. "Moaning Myrtle would like that."

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other.

After dinner Harry and Ginny went to the library to meet Draco.

"Here you go," Harry said, placing the doll on a table and turning his back to go.

"Not so fast you two," Draco said. "Let's see what we got here."

Harry and Ginny turned and sat down.

"Now look into Betty's eyes," Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just do it," Draco instructed.

Harry and Ginny did what they were told and to their amazement Betty's eyes turned from black to two T.V screens.

"What?" Ginny asked, lost for words.

"This," Draco began. "Is the life of Betty in her point of view. It recalls every hour of her life."

"Does it film... all the time?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not!" Draco said. "Not when she's asleep."  
Harry and Ginny watched as the eyes showed the doll's 'life'. Harry and Ginny were both happy that she slept most of the time. THey saw how good they were and how... not so good they were as parents. With Draco commenting.

"Aww see... a happy family." Draco said as he saw Harry and Ginny kiss on screen.

Harry and Ginny looked nervously at each other.

"I thought you put it away." Harry said.

"I didn't know - it's a damn doll!" Ginny said.

"Aww.. how sweet!" Draco said. "Baby likes to see Mommy and Daddy happy, okay, maybe not that happy... hey slow it down.. MOMMY PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!"

He tapped Betty's head three times with his wand and everything 'turned off'.

"You..." he said at Harry and Ginny. "You guys... when Betty was in the room!?" He asked in a how-could-you sort of voice.

Then he passed out cold on the floor.

"That might have been too much for him." Ginny said.

"Maybe we should modify Betty's memory," Harry said.

"I think we should." Ginny agreed.

"_Obliviate_!" Harry and Ginny said together, their wands pointed at Betty.

"And what about him?" Harry said, gesturing towards an unconsious Draco.

"Leave him," Ginny said. "I think he's had enough."

Just then Harry heard Hermione's voice coming towards them.

"C'mn you guys - what happened to him?" she said pointing at Draco.

"He's just passed out," Ginny answered.

"Well, let's go. Everyone's leaving for Hogsmeade already." said Ron impatiently.

"Ok, let's go," Harry said, as the four of them walked out of the library, leaving Draco unconcious on the floor.

**T/N**: You'll find that I'm a bit short on reviews..... please review MY story, not this one (Penname: **WeWantsIt**)! Haha, I know everyone likes this one better though... oh well.


	8. ReTUrN To ThE BUrrOW

A/N HEY! this is actually the author the typist refused to type this anymore saying she needed to work on her own story and i absoulutely agree well here goes..........

December brought an unmistakably cold air to the grounds of the castle. Many students attempted to use heat charms to warm themselves, but the heat got to hard to control and fires accidently happened. Much to the students dismay, Hagrid still kept his classes outside.

"Crumple horned snorlacks freeze very fast if nah protected"Hagrid said."So they don like the cold much.What you;ll be doin bascically is gettin thier cages ready for hibernation'.

Everybody was enjoying this class, decorating the cages like little rooms. Ron's snorlack had pictures of the chudley cannons in the cage, and Hermione's had pink fluffy pillows in it.

"Well " Hagrid said at the end of the lesson."when c y'll be awake and hungry.Till then, have a good winter break."

After class HArry , Ron and Hermione met up with ginny and had some dinner.Ginny now 4 1/2 months pregnant was eating like a mad-man .

"You know " Ron said looking wide eyed at Ginny . " You know there are such things called forks and spoons'.

"That's a lot coming from you ' she shot back"And anyways, they just get in the way"Ginny said stuffing her mouth.

After dinner the four of them went to their rooms to pack, tommarow they would be going to the burrow for the winter holidays. After they were done packing Harry and Ginny climed into bed.

"Harry...."Ginny said' Im scared"

"I told you Ginny" Harry began ."im not going anywhere. im not going to let Vol-"

"No" Ginny interuppted."Not that. Im scared of... my parents."

"Oh " Harry said realizing he too was afraid."Me too".

"How bad can it be ?" she asked turning back towards Harry."My mum and dad like you and I'm sure the know about the prophecy."

"Yea , but I dont think it will make much of a diffrence " Harry said."But dont worry they've always treated me like a son."

"And now you are gonna be one"Ginny said happily.

"i suppose, but i expect a cold shoulder for a while" harry said solemnly, "It's you Mum I fear worse than voldermort".

The next morning Harry, Ginny, Ron , and Hermione met in the common room.

"So......." Ron said "How are we getting there?"

"RON!" Hermione shreiked."Its your house and you dont even know how were getting there?!"

Before ron could retaliate they heard a tap on the window.Harry looked out to see a flying mini-van driven by George Weasly , his twin Fred at the passenger side. The van just stood hovering by the window.

" Hiya HArry!" Fred and George greeted in unison.

Haryy noticed how much they had changed. They had shoulder length hair and had grown more muscular . It had been two years since the twins last left Hogwatrs , but Harry still knew them as the pranksters they had always been.

" HI Fred, Hi George!" Harry said excitedly.

" Well Come on , we might be able to make it by dinner!"Fred said.

They all stared to climb in . Harry saw as Hermione muttered "this is so strange" in amazement.Then next came Ron, then Ginny.

"Oh careful now !' said Fred , George, Ron and Harry said in unison when Ginny alomost tripped.

" I can do it myself thank you very much ' Ginny said very annoyed.

"mood swings " Harry mouthed.The Weasly boys nodded in agreement .

The ride to the burrow was a pleasent one." So when are you guys due ?" Fred asked unaware that Ginny was fast asleep.

"Sometime in May" Harry answered.

"That stinks" George commented.

"Why"s that?" Ron asked

"Beacuse" Fred Interviened, " Thats the end of the year'

" Yea , that's when you take your NEWTS" George finished.

" BUt we're already aurors " Ron whinned. " Why do we have to take our newts?"

"Because" Hermione answered" We're still underage aurors, meaning were unregistered!"

" That does stink" Harry said sadly.

"Well we should get very good marks in transfiguration, all we gotta do is turn ourselves-"

"RON!"Hermione shouted,"YOUR GOING TO EXPOSE OUR SECRET JUST FOR A GOOD GRADE!?!"

"no.." Ron whispered

Harry laughed to himself . He knew what their secret was, Harry Ron ,Hermione and Ginny were unregistered animaguses.Harry was a white tiger, Ron was a lion, Hermione was a fox, and Ginny was a dingo. Harry knew that the animal you transform into is the animal that most matches your personality but harry couldnt see why he was a tiger. Whatever the reason , HArry loved being an animagus and transforming to get out of tough situations. Of course noboidy but Hermione and the Weaslys knew about it , well except Percy, because Ron thought he was too much of a snitch and probebly woud've told the ministry, a crime worthy of a sentence in azkaban. Harry was pulled out of his reverie by Fred and George argueing about where to land the mini -van they had obviously come to the burrow .Harry went to wake ginny up.

"Wake up love " we're here

Ginny yawned and stretched and got up " ready to go in? " she asked?

" If you are " he answered.

As they stepped out of the van (that George had accidently parked on a lawn gnome) Harry thought to himself."This is going to be interesting".

a/n wow! i know that was an extremely short and useless chapter but it did ask some questions.... like what was the deal with the animagus thing? You'll see.................... Muahahahahahah( cough, cough) well im off to write an english essay ... 10TH GRADE SUX!. Until next time toodles!


End file.
